Tengo Miedo
by Emo Romantica 03
Summary: AU. Una simple promesa fue quien nos encadenó y, ahora, arrastrará nuestras almas al más tormentoso de los idilios.


Hi! n_n

Este pastelito UlquiHime lo escribí hace unas semanas y lo subí a mi Facebook. Lo cierto es que no figuraba en mis planes subirlo a FF, puesto que lo tengo junto a un montón de historias cortas que sólo escribo para matar el rato y no como un Fic. La verdad no creía que fuera tan bueno, pero ya que Megami, Misari, otras chicas lindas y a algunas amigas les gustó y querían que lo subiera, pues heme aquí.

La historia se inspiró en una imagen de Yuri Yura. Si desean verla, está en la página Fan's UlquiHime en Español (Facebook) desde hace unos días.

Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Tengo Miedo**

La pequeña niña pelirroja se despertó sobresaltada sobre la cama. Como era usual en las noches de fuerte tormenta, había tenido una oscura pesadilla, acrecentada por los sonidos de los relámpagos de afuera. Tiritando por el frío y con el susto aún palpitando dentro de sus venas, descubrió su grueso cobertor y bajó de la cama con cuidado. El suelo recibió sus pies como si se tratase de una helada placa de metal y tuvo que reprimir los impulsos de brincar y subirse nuevamente a su confortable litera.

Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y observó como los rayos iluminaban el cielo con fuerza y luminosidad. Una gala de poder y fuerza que lograba alterar el delicado Sistema Nervioso de la pequeña. Instintivamente, Orihime tomó la pequeña almohada con la que dormía y la contrajo contra su pecho como si se tratase de un escudo que la defendería de aquellos estruendosos rugidos del cielo.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo. Todo se hallaba sumergido en una parcial oscuridad en la que apenas podía distinguir su propio cuerpo. Caminó muy lentamente, temerosa de producir algún sonido.

La mansión en la que vivía era enorme. La familia Cifer la había acogido desde el accidente de sus padres, hacía una semana; y a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba con ellos y de lo triste que estaba, la habían cuidado como una hija más.

Pasó por delante de la enorme puerta principal donde descansaba el matrimonio, tanteando la idea de entrar y decirles lo asustada que se encontraba, y que si, quizás, podría dormir con ellos como lo hacía con sus padres, pero rápidamente desechó el pensamiento. No quería incomodarles.

Resintió con más fuerza la ausencia de su mamá y su papá en ese momento, pero se abstuvo de llorar. Aún así, sus ojos argentados se humedecieron.

Pudo distinguir, de repente, un halo de luz al final de la esquina mientras se frotaba los ojos. Las únicas habitaciones restantes eran las de los hermanos Cifer, Ulquiorra y Muramasa, de catorce y dieciséis años respectivamente. No había tenido ningún tipo de contactos con ellos, salvo el día que su padre les comunicó que ella viviría, de ahora en más, en la mansión. Esa vez había tenido su pequeña cabeza de diez años agachada y sin levantarla de su dirección al suelo, por lo que no había podido ni siquiera intercambiar miradas con los hermanos.

¿Quién de los dos podría estar despierto a esas horas?

Se dirigió temerosa hacia el lugar, y se atrevió a mirar por la rendija de la entrada cuando estuvo frente a ella. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba divisar ni escuchar nada desde el otro lado. Casi estaba a punto de desistir y seguir recorriendo el pasillo, cuando el rugido de un feroz relámpago hizo que se sobresaltara y se pegara con brusquedad contra la puerta, ocasionándose un golpe leve en la frente.

—Deja de estar fisgando y entra —una voz la reprendió desde adentro.

Orihime se sintió como un conejo atrapado al darse cuenta que la habían descubierto husmeando con descaro. Colocó su mano sobre la perilla, insegura si debía obedecer o no, pero al final tragó saliva y pasó.

—Cierra la puerta.

Se trataba de la alcoba más extraña en la que había estado. A diferencia de la suya, que parecía sacada de un cuento de princesas medievales, en ésta todo parecía estar hecho de madera laminada: pisos, muebles, incluso el techo; dándole la sensación de que se encontraba dentro de una caja, pero, sin duda, una muy elegante y sofisticada caja. Las paredes estaban prácticamente forradas de libreros, los cuales estaban llenos a rebosar de un sinnúmero de ejemplares y enciclopedias, organizadas por número de tomos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allá afuera, niña? —Orihime se volteó. En una cama, en la esquina de la habitación, se hallaba un chico sentado, de complexión delgada y cabello negro, con un libro abierto en sus manos. La miraba de una forma que logró avergonzarla enseguida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con nerviosismo, apretando más la almohada contra ella—, no fue mi intensión espiarte. Yo sólo estaba… estaba… d-dando un paseo.

—¿Tan tarde? Deberías estar durmiendo —marcó la página en la que estaba y luego cerró el libro para prestarle total atención a su intrusa.

—L-Lo sé —agachó su mirada, apesadumbrada—, pero no puedo.

Ulquiorra se fijó en que la niña temblaba. Sus rodillas tremolaban como la gelatina en un plato y temía que pronto la pequeña se quebrara ante su vista con el simple roce de un suspiro. No pasó desapercibido para él lo que sucedía. Era obvio.

Transcurridos unos minutos, en los que ella no hacía más que mirarle y removerse con ansiedad, le preguntó:

—¿Le tienes miedo a la tormenta?

Orihime asintió, avergonzada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz se hiciera escuchar en medio del sonido del tifón.

—¿P-Puedo… dormir contigo? —Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con sorpresa durante unos segundos; no esperaba aquella petición. Notó como el rostro delicado se ruborizaba, dándole un aspecto adorable, como el de una muñeca de cristal. Las pupilas de los ojos de Orihime destilaban tanto apetito de protección que, sin querer, algo dentro de él le removió los intestinos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —admitió.

—¿Por qué? —para la mentalidad infantil, eso no tenía nada de malo—. Te prometo que no molestaré, por favor —su voz era casi un sollozo. No quería regresar a su oscura y solitaria habitación.

El adolescente suspiró, sopesando la respuesta, pero buscando nuevas excusas para negarse. No estaba bien visto que una niña durmiera con un chico. Además, no quería tener problemas con sus padres en la mañana si los descubrían; ya de por sí eran insoportables con sus sermones sobre lo «perfecto» que era su hermano por haber tomado los estudios que ellos deseaban, y él un inadaptado inconformista por el simple hecho de tener un poco más de iniciativa en sus decisiones.

Visualizó un poco más a la pelirroja. Su suéter de lana corto sin duda le era agradable a sus ojos, pero reprimió sus pensamientos. Él no se consideraba ningún maldito pedófilo, después de todo; aunque, debía admitir que era una nena bonita, y que, de momento, le gustaba.

Ulquiorra se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—Está bien —dijo haciéndole espacio y los ojos de la niña se iluminaron. Dio unos pequeños pasitos hacia la cama, pero el chico la frenó—. Espera, hay una condición. Puedes dormir conmigo, pero tienes que cumplirla.

—¿Qué es? —Orihime lo miró, sin percatarse que una muy fina línea de los labios del chico se había curvado hacia arriba.

—Un beso.

—¡No puedo! —se negó rápidamente, enrojeciendo como una dulce y saludable manzana— Esas co-cosas sólo las hacen los novios.

—Bueno, puedes irte entonces.

La niña estrujó la almohada contra sí y mordió un poco sus labios. ¡Es que no podía darle un beso! Se moría de la pena sólo con imaginarlo, pero, si no lo hacía, entonces tendría que soportar los rayos toda la noche y, sabía, era más de lo que podría soportar. Aún así…

—A-Acepto, pero… t-tienes que ser mi novio —el pelinegro levantó la ceja izquierda hasta el techo, incrédulo de lo que escuchó— ¡Es que no te puedo besar si no somos nada! —trató de hacerse entender la pobre criatura.

Ulquiorra casi sintió ganas de reír al verla así, tan ingenua, pero no lo hizo.

—Tampoco creo que sea buena idea ser novio de una mocosa, pero te puedo proponer algo —la miró muy serio de repente y le dijo con voz áspera—: cuando seas mayor, me convertiré en tu novio y serás mía. ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña sólo sintió, sin entender muy bien la frase. Se acercó a él y lo haló un poco del suéter negro del pijama, tratando de que su cabeza estuviera a su altura. Acercó sus labios, pero, por segunda vez, el adolescente la frenó.

—No necesariamente tiene que ser en la boca, niña.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó la pequeña sintiendo un gran alivio.

—No —le ofreció la mejilla—. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso.

Orihime le dio un casto beso debajo del pómulo y, muy en contra de lo que esperaba, Ulquiorra sintió que su interior se estremeció. _Algo para nada bueno_, pensó.

La pequeña subió a la cama, él apagó la luz y se volteó para darle la espalda. Se quedaron en absoluto silencio unos momentos, escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana, hasta que ella sintió frío y le quitó un poco de las sábanas al chico, para después arroparse junto a él. Apoyó la frente a su espalda; Ulquiorra iba a decirle que se apartara un poco, pero la sensación de su cercanía le tranquilizó tanto como un lenitivo, que no pudo despegar siquiera los labios para hablar. Simplemente la dejó.

La pequeña pelirroja se durmió, sin saber que, esa noche de relámpagos, ambos habían hecho una promesa que les traería muchas consecuencias en los tiempos que se aproximaban.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿«Fin»? Pues así es... por el momento. Planeo en un futuro no muy cercano seguirla xD

Por cierto, ¿han escuchado alguna canción del nuevo álbum de Linkin Park, _Living Things_? ¡Mi Jesús, están geniales!, les recomiendo _Lost In The Echo_, mi favorita *—*

Déjenme galletitas.

Besitos.


End file.
